New Beginnings for the Both of us
by Michelle-Writes
Summary: High School AU [Excerpt] "Annabeth,we need to talk now."He said anxiously. "Okay"I said nervously.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up Part 1

Title: New Beginnings for Both of us

Fandom: Percy Jackson / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus rights go to Rick Riordan.

Warnings: fluff,cuddles,kisses,shoujio-ai,shounen-ai

Main Parings: Nico/Percy and Piper/Annabeth

Side Parings: Jason/Reyna and Hazel/Leo/Frank

Summary: Percy and Annabeth break they both try to look for new people to make them forget about the past times the spent , two new kids come to class. _Nico Di Angelo and Piper McLean._ That's when Percy and Annabeth start to go through an emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

**New Beginnings for the Both us**

_The Break Up_

_Annabeth's POV_

I walked to English class,with my boyfriend Percy.I wanted to hold his hand,but I didn't because I do not feel the same love I used to have for him a few months ago. He looks at me concerned.I turn away.I can't look at him because whenever I look at him or stare into those warm sea-green orbs;I feel guilty of not telling him how I feel about our relationship."Is there something wrong,Annabeth?"He asked anxiously."No"I answered quickly.I start to walk quickly. He follows.I see the classroom and run in before Percy asks anymore questions.

[Break]

I take a seat;I see the seat next to mine is empty.I look at Percy who looks at me hurt.I turn to face the teacher who is in front of the starts to say something but I don't listening to I turn to look at the dark cloudy sky.I feel so sad deep within my heart that I can't even fake smile. Then she appears. She walks into the classroom."Sorry,I am late;I am the new student."She explains nervously to the teacher just turns and points to the empty seat next to walks over and sits down.I look at her beautiful eyes that seem to change color whenever I look at them.I just want to run my fingers through her short chocolatey hair that reaches up to her shoulders,with a small yet perfect braid tied to the side. She looks at me.I blush at her stare. Then the bell rings;I leave running out before she could say a thing.I bump into Percy on my way out.I almost got out of the classroom until, he grabbed my wrist."Annabeth,we need to talk now"He said anxiously."Okay"I said. Then we both exited the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Break Up Part 2

Title: New Beginnings for Both of us

Fandom: Percy Jackson / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus rights go to Rick Riordan.

Warnings: fluff,cuddles,kisses,shoujio-ai,shounen-ai

Main Parings: Nico/Percy and Piper/Annabeth

Side Parings: Jason/Reyna and Hazel/Leo/Frank

Summary: Percy and Annabeth break they both try to look for new people to make them forget about the past times the spent , two new kids come to class. _Nico Di Angelo and Piper McLean._ That's when Percy and Annabeth start to go through an emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

_Previous Chapter :_

I grabbed Annabeth. She looks at me. "Annabeth,we need to talk now."I told her anxiously. "Okay"She said.

* * *

**New Beginnings for the Both of Us**

_The Break Up: Part 2  
_

_Percy's POV  
_

I walked to my locker with Annabeth. I looked at her. She stares at the wall while we are walking. I grab her shoulders and make her look at me. She starts to look around frantically. "What's wrong?"I ask her. "N-nothing"She says nervously. "Tell me what's wrong!"I screamed. She looked like she was about to burst in tears in any second. I didn't mean to scream at her. "Annabeth,I didn't mean to scream at you."I said apologizing to her. 'It's not that."She said sadly. "Then what is it?"I asked. "I don't love you anymore"She blurted out. Her words replayed in my mind. _I don't love you anymore. _I turned and run away;leaving Annabeth behind me.

[Break]

I ran into my science class. I smiled at the thought that I am finally free from Annabeth's hold. I wanted to tell her that I don't like girls. Instead she did it for me. She broke up with. I felt happy yet relieved. I sat down. I see a boy siting in the desk next to has messy black colored hair. He has big dark bags under his eyes. He looks so fragile. "Hi,my name is Percy Jackson"I introduce myself. He looks at me. "Nico Di Angelo"He says quietly looking away from me. I turn to face the front of the classroom. Annabeth walks in. I look away but I could feel her stormy-grey eyes on me. I ignore the fact that she is here. I still feel guilty for not telling her that I am gay. I did not tell her because that would have broken her heart yet I see her looking at me worried like I am the one who is supposed to be hurt;which I am not. I look out the window to see the cloudy sky get darker. I look back at the classroom. I start to drift asleep.

[Break]

I woke up to the sound of his voice. "_Percy,_Get up class is almost over in 2 minutes."Nico said angrily. I love how my name sounded when he said it. Annabeth said my name plain and boring;but he said my name more excitedly. I push that thought away. The bell rung. Everyone got up except Annabeth. She looked at me sadly. I stared confused and started walking out the door. I felt someone grab my wrist. I turn to see stormy-grey eyes look at me. "Percy,I am so sorry."She said. "We broke up,its not a big deal."I said it causally. She looked relieved. "So you aren't mad at me?"She asked. "Of course not"I answered. She let go of my wrist. "Can,I have one more kiss?"She asked. "No thank y-"I said before she pressed her lips against mine. She pulled out. I stared at her. "Bye,Percy"She finally said walking away. I turn to look at Nico. He looks at me angrily. I stare at him confused. "Move out of my way,Jackson"He says angrily. He shoves me and walks out the door. I see him leave until he disappears deeper into the hallway. _Great I messed up my ch__ance to be with him,Thanks to Annabeth's kiss but wait was he jealous that she kissed me. _I smirk to myself. "Well, Di Angelo thinks he can get away that easy"I said smiling to myself. I went out the door and went the same direction Nico went to.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Annabeth's jealously take over when she sees Piper with other I might not be able to update until next week or the week coming.I don't know if I will be busy. Anyways that's all there is to say. Bye -Bye.**


End file.
